


The Unbroken Line

by vesaldi



Series: Rivayn Vesaldi: The Warrior of Light [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, patch 4.5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: The first battle with the Garleans has been won, but at a great cost. Rivayn, the Warrior of Light, seeks out Lyse in the Alliance Encampment, worried about her absence from the victory festivities.





	The Unbroken Line

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place immediately following the second cutscene of the quest "The Face of War".

Rivayn attempted to rub the stiffness out of his neck as he slowly walked through the Alliance encampment. They had been victorious in their first scuffle with the Empire, but he knew it had just been a test. A test of just how hard the Alliance would really fight. And now the Garleans had their answer.

Raubahn had assured him that there wouldn't be another attack, at least not quickly. They had time to rest, heal, and count their losses. There could have been more, certainly, but every lost soul felt like a dagger through Rivayn's heart. Even a year ago, he would never have expected to care this much. About anything.

Or about any _one_.

He could see Lyse sitting alone under the awning of a hastily-constructed tent on the far side of the encampment. Even at this distance, he could see that she was sullen. Her head hung low, but the fact that she was alone rather than celebrating was even more telling.

"Hey," Rivayn greeted her as he approached. He was sure he looked a mess - he hadn't changed or even wiped the grime of battle off of his face. Lyse didn't seem to notice one way or the other. She looked up at him briefly, then turned her head.

Rivayn dragged a nearby crate over and sat down next to her, leaning forward onto his thighs and dipping his head to try to make eye contact. Lyse was stubborn, but finally she gave in.

"I know what you're trying to do," she told him.

Rivayn smiled. "I'm trying to remind you that you're not alone."

"I should be happy," she muttered. "But all I can think about is what we've lost _._ "

Rivayn reached out to gently place a hand on her shoulder. "Alisaie's going to be alright."

"I don't understand, Rivayn," Lyse uttered in frustration. "Why her? Why Y'shtola, Thancred, Urianger? Why them and not _me?_ "

"You're not a Scion anymore," Rivayn reminded her.

"Gods, Rivayn, I know that," she complained. "I never _really_ thought that leaving the Scions meant anything. We would all still be together, right?" Lyse sighed deeply. "I wish..."

Rivayn watched her patiently. He'd known Lyse a long time now, and he knew that trying push her toward the right answer almost never worked. She had to get there on her own. But he hated seeing her in pain like this. Lyse had never been one to share her struggles with anyone, and even though Rivayn had tried, she often hid her feelings even from him.

"I wish I knew what to do," she finally whispered, hanging her head yet again.

Rivayn reached out, taking her hands in his, and looked at her intently. Finally, she raised her gaze to meet his.

Lyse's lip quivered as she took in a trembling breath. "I'm afraid, Rivayn."

"I'm here with you," he assured her with a warm smile.

"That's what I'm _afraid_ of," Lyse explained with a frown. "Whatever this _thing_ is has taken everyone. I'm afraid... I'm afraid it's going to take you too."

"I'm too stubborn for that," Rivayn assured her with a smirk. "Besides, whatever this is, someone is trying to send us a message. And somebody’s got to stay walking for the message to mean something."

"I just wish it had taken me instead of-"

"Hey," Rivayn said firmly, taking her face in his hands. "Don't talk like that."

Lyse closed her eyes. When she finally opened them, Rivayn could see that same pain as when they had lost Papalymo. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"I can't risk thinking anything else." Rivayn released her, leaning forward on his knees and bowing his own head. "I'm afraid too, Lyse, but I can't..." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "I have to be strong for everyone else."

"Gods, we never think about _you_ , do we?"

Rivayn chuckled. "I certainly hope you think about me."

Lyse blushed lightly. "That's not what I meant."

"Took your mind off fire and brimstone for a second there, didn’t it?" Rivayn asked her with a satisfied smirk.

Lyse shook her head, trying not to smile. "You _really_ haven't changed after all this time, have you?"

Rivayn stood up, taking Lyse by the hand and pulling her to her feet as well. "I _have_ changed, thanks to all of you."

"But you're still _you_ ," Lyse assured him with a smile before moving forward to wrap her arms around him. "I don't know what I would do without you, Rivayn."

Rivayn hugged her back, stroking her long blonde hair with his hand as she gripped his shoulders tightly. "Just remember that I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

Rivayn held her tighter, burying his head in the nape of her neck.

" _Promise_ ," Lyse ordered, this time more forcefully.

"I promise," Rivayn assured her. He hoped it was a promise he could keep.


End file.
